mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab
Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab is an action video game based on the [[Mitchell Van Morgan (Series) |''Mitchell Van Morgan series]], developed by WayForward Technologies, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. The game was first announced on December 23, 2011 and was released for Wii in North America on January 12, 2012,Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab - Wii - IGN April 14, 2011 in Australia, and in Europe on January 15, 2012. The Nintendo 3DS version was released on May 17, 2011 in North AmericaMitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab - Nintendo 3DS - IGN and in Europe on May 27, 2012. It is the first game of the ''Mitchell series to use the uDraw GameTablet accessory and borrows its concept from the Nintendo's WarioWare series and it's companion game SpongeBob SquigglePants, consisting of a series of minigames. Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab also features appearances from Summer Savage, the main characters of the Mitchell Van Morgan series and one of the Mitchell Van Morgan fan club, as its host. Overview Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab consists of over 100 mini-games (or Nanogames) which require using the uDraw GameTablet. Each game has a time limit of a few seconds and can only be tried five times before failing. Examples include "Flying Disc Golf", where the player flicks the stylus to toss a flying disc to the flying disc carrier; "That Takes the Spongecake", where the player tilts the tablet to help SpongeBob blow out all the birthday cake candles; and "A Bridge Abridged", where the player draws a quick line between two cliffs to create a bridge for Marquessa to cross and grab his coveted mecha, which it's mini-games borrows its concept from the WarioWare series. Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab also features appearances from Summer Savage, of the Mitchell Van Morgan fan club, as its host. Patchy guides players through the game and makes surprise appearances and interacts with players as they play the Nanogames. Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab also lets players digitally draw, paint and color with a free-form drawing function, or choose from several Mitchell-themed stamps. With the uDraw's exclusive ability to export art to the Wii system's SD card slot, players can also put their drawings aworthy of a place in Summer's own collection of Mitchell art – or their own refrigerator. The SD card capability also makes it possible to share artwork with friends via e-mail or save it to computer desktops.THQ (2011) Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Manual. Development The Wii version was first announced on THQ's official press release on April 12, 2011. Manuel wanted players to capture "the fun and excitement of Mitchell and his friends and gives fans a new way to experience the world of Raleighopolis". The game was also designed to treat fans to styles from the Nickelodeon vault, including "B-Movie", inspired by the days of drive-in movies and stylish horror films; "MVM Sketch", which gives the inhabitants of Super Mitchell Land a freehand style look; "Simply Mitchell", a stylized and abstract interpretation of life in Raleigh, NC(USA); and many others.New Mitchell Van Morgan game makes splashing debut today on THQ's uDraw GameTablet for Wii. IGN. April 12, 2012. The 3DS version was originally announced in Late March 2011.Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab migrates to 3DS this May. Joystig. March 24, 2012. Reception The Wii version of the game received mixed to average reviews. On Metacritic, it received a score of 57/100 based on 9 reviews. Christopher Healy reviewed it for Common Sense Media, giving the game four out of five stars. Healy warned parents about the cartoon violence in few of the mini-games but praised the game for its ease of play and messages about art.http://www.commonsensemedia.org/game-reviews/mitchell-van-morgans-art-lab Common Sense Media Review In a review for USA Today on April 25, 2011, Jinny Gudmundsen awarded the game three out of four stars and said that the game was worthwhile because of its novel gameplay.Review on USA Today In Atomic Gamer's review on May 10, 2011, it was awarded an overall score of six out of ten and said "Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab" is a great game to showcase this device, especially with the huge number of ways it uses the tablet and even pokes fun at other, more "mature" video games now and then. It won't be terribly engaging for an adult, but this is a fantastic gift for a little Mitchell fan". In contrast, Cheat Code Central gave a score of 2.9 out of five and criticizing the game's repetitive music and average play value, stating "this mini-game doesn't work at all, most of the games in Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab at least work, but the trouble is that the controls just aren't that intuitive."http://www.cheatcc.com/wii/rev/mitchellvanmorgansartlabreview.html Review on Cheat Code Central The 3DS version also received mixed reviews as well, receiving a score of 69.83% as of June 22, 2011.DS Gamerankings Score Dave Rudden of GamePro gave the game 3 stars, stating "THQ and Wayforward Technologies both deserve some credit for making a game that feels as close to a first-party effort as anything seen on the 3DS yet, as Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab is the closest any game has ever come to matching the WarioWare formula. Unfortunately, the game's lack of new ideas, content, and worthwhile 3D effects sap any value out of this sponge.".Rudden, Dave Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab (DS) review on Gamepro. May 20, 2011 14:50 PM PT Gallery Wii Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Wii UDraw North American cover.png|The North American cover of Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Wii UDraw|link=http://www.nick.com/games Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Wii UDraw European cover.png|The European cover of Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Wii UDraw|link=http://www.nick.com.uk/games Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Wii UDraw Australian cover.png|The Australian cover of Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Wii UDraw|link=http://www.nick.com.au/games Nintendo 3DS Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Nintendo 3DS cover.png|The North American cover of Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab for Nintendo 3DS |link=http://www.nick.com/games Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Nintendo 3DS European cover.png|The European cover of Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab for Nintendo 3DS |link=http://www.nick.com.uk/games Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Nintendo 3DS Australian cover.png|The Australian cover of Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab for Nintendo 3DS |link=http://www.nick.com.au/games Wii UDraw Game Tablet Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Wii UDraw Game Tablet cover.png|The North American title of Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Wii UDraw Game Tablet|link=http://www.nick.com/games Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Wii UDraw Game Tablet european cover.png|The European title of Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Wii UDraw Game Tablet|link=http://www.nick.com.uk/games Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Wii UDraw Game Tablet australian cover.png|The Australian title of Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab Wii UDraw Game Tablet|link=http://www.nick.com.au/games See also *[[List of Mitchell Van Morgan merchandise|List of Mitchell Van Morgan merchandise]] References Category:2011 video games Category:Action video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:THQ games Category:Wii games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 3 games Category:Cancelled Xbox 360 games Mitchell Van Morgan's Art Lab